Uno de los chicos: final extendido (Adaptación al español)
by TheLouder1
Summary: Después de su extraña pesadilla donde vivía con 10 hermanos, Lincoln comienza a ver las cosas un poco diferentes, un poco más positivas. Traducido y adaptado por mi. Autor de historia original: Samtastic 3.0 La Historia la encuentras en fanfiction.


Los ojos de Lincoln se abrían lentamente, miró alrededor y viendo que estaba en su habitación, sonrió y decidió tomarse un momento para apreciar dónde estaba.

Cuando se levantó y tomó una toalla, sonrió al ver su habitación, sus pertenencias, su Bun-Bun. Nada como una pesadilla extraña para que realmente ames y aprecies lo que tienes.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño y como de costumbre había una larga fila, pero por una vez no le importó, se puso detrás de Lynn quien todavía estaba medio dormida.

"Hola Lynn", dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro, ella se dio la vuelta y él le sonrió, "¿Quieres una lucha con el pulgar para pasar el tiempo?"

Lynn pareció despertarse al instante cuando sonrió, "¡Diablos, sí!"

Los dos pasaron la siguiente media hora jugando, cada uno tratando de superar al otro, finalmente Luna entró al baño, lo que significaba que Lynn era la siguiente, mientras Lynn ganaba su 33ª lucha de pulgares, los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par, "¡Rayos, olvidé mi esponja de nuevo!"

"Ve a buscarla", dijo Lynn, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Pero la fila..."

Lynn lo interrumpió. "Guardare tu lugar, ahora ve, Luna casi termina".

Lincoln sonrió agradecido mientras corría de vuelta a su habitación y agarraba su esponja y antes de regresar vio a Lynn que estaba haciendo que las gemelas retrocedieran mientras apartaba su lugar.

"Gracias Lynn", dijo Lincoln sonriendo mientras Luna salía del baño.

"Ni lo menciones", dijo Lynn dándole a su hermano un golpe amistoso en el brazo antes de entrar al baño.

Lincoln luego se dio vuelta y habló con las gemelas hasta que fue su turno en el baño.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Lincoln salía de su habitación con dos billetes de 20 dólares, se dirigió a la habitación de Lori y Leni y cuando llegó allí llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

Después de un minuto Lori abrió la puerta hablando con Bobby por teléfono.

"¿Sí, tonto?" preguntó, apartando el teléfono por un momento para hablar con su hermano.

Lincoln le entregó los 40 dólares. "Perdón por tu reloj Lori, en mi pesadilla de anoche ... digamos que involucraba a un reloj malvado y cuando vi tu reloj me asusté un poco".

Los ojos de Lori se abrieron de par en par por el dinero y la disculpa, miró el dinero en shock por un momento y tomó uno de los billetes. "No era tan caro Linc pero gracias".

"No hay problema" dijo Lincoln, embolsandose el otro billete mientras giraba y se dirigía a su habitación.

Lori colocó una mano sobre su hombro."Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo o la próxima vez podría seguir tu sugerencia sobre darte una paliza".

Lincoln casi palideció ante la idea pero luego notó la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Lori y se rió entre dientes. "B... buena esa".

"Mamá y papá quieren que salgamos de la casa así que tan pronto como termine con esta llamada vamos a decidir qué hacer".

Lincoln asintió y entró en la habitación, saltó sobre la cama de Lori mientras ella terminaba la llamada.,trató de no escuchar por dos razones: 1) Era una conversación personal y 2) Era tedioso escuchar la charla amorosa.

* * *

20 minutos después, todos los hermanos estaban en la habitación de Lori y Leni sentados en las camas y el piso.

Lori se puso de pie y convocó la reunión. "Ok, mamá y papá quieren que salgamos de aquí en media hora y digamos que tenemos que irnos hasta la cena, entonces ¿qué sugerencias hay sobre qué hacer?"

Lincoln levantó su mano y todas las hermanas pusieron los ojos en blanco, seguro de que iba a sugerir un salón de juegos o un parque de diversiones o alguna otra cosa de chicos.

Lori suspiró y dijo: "¿Sí Lincoln?"

"¿Si vamos al centro comercial por un par de horas, almorzamos y hacemos algunas compras? y luego podemos pasar el rato en el parque, después de todo es un hermoso día".

Todas las hermanas miraron a su hermano sorprendidas, definitivamente NO esperaban que él sugiriera eso.

"Um ... eso suena ... genial" dijo Lori tan sorprendida como el resto de sus hermanas.

"Genial, vámonos" dijo Lincoln saltando y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Las hermanas se miraron una a la otra, no estaban seguras de lo que estaba pasando con su hermano pero les gustó un poco.

* * *

"¡HOO!" Lincoln suspiró y se desplomó en un banco mientras recuperaba el aliento, había pasado las últimas dos horas corriendo por el centro comercial, Lily miró a su hermano mayor desde su carrito que también llevaba algunas bolsas, Lincoln metió la mano en el carrito y agarró una botella de agua tomando un gran trago, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 3:00, habían estado en el centro comercial durante casi cuatro horas.

Cuando Lincoln cerró su botella de agua no pudo evitar reírse por el hecho de que en realidad se había estado divirtiendo hasta ahora, por lo general cuando venían al centro comercial él simplemente encontraba un banco y se sentaba en él, enfurruñado hasta que era hora de irse.

"Ow" Se quejo, su pulgar había estado descansando sobre la apertura de su botella y cuando volvió a poner la tapa lo cortó, no había sangre y ni siquiera era tan doloroso pero seguía siendo molesto.

"¿Eh?" Lily extendió la mano hacia su hermano, Lincoln sonrió cuando levantó su pulgar hacia ella y ella lo besó.

"Oye Linky" dijo Leni acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, dejando caer media docena de bolsas, la mayoría llenas de suministros de costura, antes de volverse y mirar a su hermanito, "Te ves cansado". "

"Lo estoy"dijo Lincoln riendo entre dientes, "He corrido por el centro comercial tanto que creo que he hecho más ejercicio en las últimas dos horas que en los últimos tres meses".

"¿Qué hiciste?" su hermana preguntó mientras ella abría su propia botella de agua y tomaba un sorbo.

"Bueno" Lincoln hizo una pausa "Veamos, primero cuando lleguemos aquí ..."

* * *

"No lo sé" dijo Lynn, mirando las zapatillas que se estaba probando "No estoy segura de que realmente estén hechas para mí, con lo activa que soy mis zapatos tienen que ser REALMENTE duraderos. "

"Bueno, tienen un montón de opciones" dijo Lincoln "estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo".

* * *

"Everybody!" Lincoln cantó en voz alta.

"Everybody!" Luna lloró.

"Let's get it started in here!" Ambos cantaron. "Let's get it started in HA!"

Una multitud se agrupó alrededor de la máquina de karaoke de la tienda de música y aplaudió mientras los dos cantaban.

* * *

"¡Mi vestido necesita gritar PRINCESA!" Exclamó Lola mientras Lincoln la seguía por la tienda con los brazos llenos de materiales para hacer un vestido nuevo. "Tengo que asegurarme de ganar el próximo concurso, Lindsey Sweetwater está tratando de superarme así que tengo que mostrarle quién es ¡la mejor!"

"Por supuesto" Lincoln asintió, "Solo lo mejor para una princesa como tú. ¿Crees que el amarillo combine con el rosa?"

Lola se detuvo por un momento y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

* * *

"Necesito un atuendo que se vea genial", dijo Lana mientras los dos buscaban en una tienda de campismo, "Pero al final no importará ya que voy a destruirlo en el concurso de lucha de barro".

"¿Y qué tal la franela?" Lincoln preguntó."Es muy elegante".

"Hmmm ... me gusta tu forma de pensar Linc"dijo Lana mirando una rejilla de camisas a cuadros.

* * *

"... y este cojín whoopee y este pollo de goma y este cubo de hielo con mosca, y esto ..."

Lincoln caminaba detrás de Luan quien estaba lanzando varias bromas en sus brazos mientras caminaban por la tienda de bromas.

* * *

"La mayoría de estos artículos son demasiado peligrosos por lo tanto una figura parental debe comprarlos para mí", suspiró Lisa sonando algo triste mientras miraba el estante de productos químicos en los grandes almacenes Science en el que se encontraban. "Pero por supuesto mamá y papá nunca considerarían dejarme tenerlos así que debo usar sustituciones ".

Lincoln puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeña hermana. "No te preocupes hermana, eres Lisa Loud y estoy seguro de que tus sustituciones serán incluso mejores que las originales".

Lisa sonrió a su hermano mayor agradecida por el elogio.

* * *

"Suspiro" dijo Lucy sin emoción mientras miraba la obra maestra frente a ella: un ataúd negro oscuro hecho de la mejor madera de caoba y decorado con calcomanías de huesos, estaba a la venta por solo 20 dólares pero Lucy sabía que incluso si usaba su propio dinero para comprarlo sus padres la harían devolverla.

Lincoln no dijo nada a su hermana menor y le dio un abrazo sabiendo que estaba realmente molesta incluso si no lo estaba mostrando.

* * *

"Después de eso me encontré con Lori, me dijo que era mi turno de cambiar a Lily, también me dejó con algunas de sus bolsas de la compra", Lincoln hizo un gesto hacia las bolsas en el carrito de Lily."Llevé a Lily al patio de recreo en el centro del centro comercial y nos quedamos allí durante aproximadamente una hora hasta que un niño vomitó por todo el lugar así que decidí encontrar un lugar para descansar por el momento ".

"Wow has estado ocupado" dijo Leni con asombro, luego se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió una idea, "Oye Linky, obtuve este cupón para un tratamiento de spa dos por uno y le iba a preguntar a Lori si quería ir conmigo pero se encontró con Bobby así que ella está fuera ¿quieres ir? Podrías relajarte un poco ".

Lincoln pensó por un momento, un tratamiento de spa sonaba muy relajante. "¿Por qué no?" se encogió de hombros, se levantó y colocó las bolsas de Leni en la parte trasera del carrito de Lily mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el spa.

* * *

"Ooooohhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiii ..." Lincoln gimió mientras la masajista le golpeaba la espalda repetidas veces, en ese momento estaba acostado boca abajo sobre una mesa con la cara en uno de esos agujeros usando nada más que una toalla mientras una terapeuta lo masajeaba, en la mesa al lado de él Leni recibía el mismo trato.

Los dos habían estado allí por alrededor de una hora, ya habían estado en la sauna y en un baño de barro, en el área de espera Lynn estaba leyendo una revista de deportes mientras hacía rebotar a Lily en su regazo, el carrito estaba al lado de ella.

Lincoln estaba algo fuera de sí en ese momento, su mente entraba en ese estado relajado y dichoso donde no había preocupaciones en el mundo, él realmente necesitaba esto, entre su pesadilla y su estrés general, se sentía bien tomarse un tiempo para relajarse.

Una envoltura de algas y un manicure más tarde, los Louds llegaron al parque, el automóvil había sido algo abarrotado considerando que el asiento trasero estaba lleno de bolsas de compras.

Cuando los hermanos salieron y se fueron por caminos separados, Lincoln sonrió feliz de estar al aire libre, todavía estaba un relajado por su tratamiento de spa así que decidió llevar a Lily al patio de juegos para que pudiera jugar mientras él se relajaba en un banco.

Mientras hermanita jugaba en la caja de arena con otros bebés, Lincoln suspiró satisfecho pues hasta ahora este había sido un gran día y realmente no quería que terminara.

"No tiene por qué", suspiró para sí mismo, "Siempre que mantenga una actitud positiva todos los días pueden ser así". Sonrió ante la idea, feliz de poder pasar el rato con sus hermanas y divertirse mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Esa noche, después de la cena, Lincoln todavía se sentía un poco ansioso así que se aventuró a la cocina a comer algo después de la cena, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y una vez más fue recibido por todos los alimentos saludables de Lori, poniendo los ojos en blanco agarró el tarro de mantequilla de maní y lo abrió, estaba a punto de meter el dedo en él y comer directamente del tarro cuando se detuvo y pensó.

Sin decir nada caminó hacia la despensa, agarró una rebanada de pan y un cuchillo que usó para extender la mantequilla de maní sobre el pan antes de volver a poner el frasco en la nevera, Luego se dio la vuelta listo para entrar a la sala de estar solo para detenerse cuando vio a sus hermanas de pie en la puerta, mirándolo.

"Hey chicas" dijo un poco alegre "¿Quieren?"

"Las chicas compartían una mirada. "Oye Linc ¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó Lori.

"Como nunca" Lincoln respondió tomando un bocado de su pan, "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada" dijo Luna. "Solo ... eh ... pareces un poco ... diferente".

"Bueno, supongo ..." Lincoln hizo una pausa colocando su mano frente a su boca mientras eructaba. "Discúlpenme".

Los ojos de las hermanas se abrieron de par en par, después de un momento de asombrado silencio Lori habló. "¿Acabas de ... cubrir tu boca cuando eructaste?"

"¿Y de inmediato te disculpaste?" Lola preguntó, también sorprendida.

"Eh" Lincoln se encogió de hombros ignorando su conmoción por el eructo. "Supongo que tengo una perspectiva más positiva de las cosas". Pasó junto a sus hermanas y abrazó a cada una de ellas. "Creo que me ire a dormir, nos vemos mañana".

Todas las chicas lo observaron mientras subía las escaleras comiendo su pan de mantequilla de maní.

"Entonces ... ¿cuándo fue reemplazado Lincoln por un robot?" Lana preguntó, si bien Lincoln no era un tipo amargado era algo antinatural verlo de muy buen humor.

"No lo sé, pero ... creo que me gusta" sonrió Lola y las otras hermanas asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lincoln salió de su habitación, esta vez llevando su esponja, fue a la fila del baño y se puso detrás de Luna.

"Oye hermana". Dijo. "¿quieres rockear mientras esperamos?"

"En realidad hermano hemos estado pensándolo y ..." Luna asintió a las demás y todas se hicieron a un lado. "Adelante".

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par. "¿En serio?"

"Sí." Luna se encogió de hombros. "Después de todo eres un niño por lo que te toma 10 minutos en el baño como máximo en comparación con las chicas que nos lleva media hora cada una, no es justo que tengas que espera tanto tiempo". Las otras en la fila murmuraron sus acuerdos.

"Wow ... gracias chicas" dijo Lincoln agradecido mientras se dirigía al baño.

* * *

"Entonces" dijo Lori mirando a todos sus hermanos. "Mamá y papá están pintando la cocina por lo que dicen que tenemos que salir de aquí otra vez ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Lincoln levantó su mano, sin embargo Lynn también lo hizo.

"¿Lynn?" Lori señaló a su hermana.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a Dairyland?" Sugirió Lynn sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano, "Y ya que la cocina está ocupada podríamos ir a cenar tal vez... ¿pizza de los Juegos de Gus y Grub?" Todas las hermanas sonrieron al ver la cara de Lincoln.

"¿Todos estamos de acuerdo?" Lori preguntó y Lincoln asintió ansiosamente y las hermanas confirmaron que estaban de acuerdo.

Alrededor de las 6:00 de esa dia, los hermanos Loud volvian a su casa, cada uno con un sombrero de ubre y llevando varios premios ganados tanto en el parque de diversiones como en el salón recreativo, todos estaban charlando y riendo pasando un buen rato.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Rita preguntó saliendo de la cocina, estaba cubierta de manchas de pintura verde y parecía agotada pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a sus hijos tan felices.

"¡Por supuesto mamá!" Exclamó Lincoln alegremente y sus hermanas asintieron con la cabeza.

"Esto ha sido genial" dijo Luna sonriendo a sus hermanos, "Pero después de tanto tiempo con la familia tengo que hacer lo mío por un tiempo".

Las otras hermanas murmuraron. "Igual yo" y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Lincoln sonrió al verlas irse todas, acababa de pasar un gran fin de semana, probablemente el mejor que haya tenido y ahora estaba listo para pasar un buen rato antes de irse a la cama.

*silbido*

Lincoln sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje de texto, la sonrisa en su rostro crecía mientras leía que Ronnie Anne lo estaba invitando a una barbacoa en su casa (aparentemente su padre había estado planeando hacer una barbacoa para el almuerzo pero pasó todo el día tratando de hacer funcionar la parrilla, afortunadamente solo hubo una pequeña explosión). Lincoln le respondió que estaría allí en media hora y subió a cambiarse.

* * *

15 minutos después, Lincoln se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, podía oír a sus hermanas en sus habitaciones haciendo sus propias cosas así que pensó que estaba libre.

Salió casualmente por la puerta y bajó por las escaleras, sin embargo, a mitad de camino ...

"¡Oye Lincoln!" De repente Lola apareció frente a él, bajó los escalones y saltó frente a su hermano sin que él se diera cuenta.

"¡Gah!" Él saltó antes de tomarse un momento para calmarse al darse cuenta de que solo era Lola, "Oh, hola Lola ¿Qué pasa?"

"No mucho, solo me preguntaba si querías venir a mi fiesta del té, Lana dijo que no y todas las demás están demasiado absortas en sus propias cosas ".

"Lo siento Lola" dijo Lincoln, dándose unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Pero voy a salir y no volveré hasta más tarde".

"Oh, está bien" Lola se encogió de hombros. "¿A dónde vas?"

Lincoln se congeló, él era terrible a la hora de mentir, sin embargo podía decir a dónde iba sin entrar en detalles. "Solo voy a salir con un amigo".

"Está bien" Lola comenzó a pasar por su lado y volver a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo. "Espera un momento ... ¿Por qué dices 'amigo' si vas a pasar el rato con Clyde?"

"Um ..." Lincoln comenzó a sudar. "No es Clyde, es otro amigo". Él le sonrió, esperando que esto la apaciguara para que no hiciera más preguntas.

Pero no fue así.

"Oh p- ..." Los ojos de Lola se abrieron al darse cuenta y Lincoln saltó sobre ella y corrió dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada mientras Lola gritaba: "LINCOLN VA A VER A RONNIE ANNE".

La mano de Lincoln estaba en el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó la estampida en las escaleras, abrió la puerta sólo para ser arrastrado hacia atrás con sus hermanas, cada una tratando de hacer que se vea lo mejor posible para su "cita".

"Ponte esto Linky." Leni levantó una bonita camisa de vestir.

"Dale este osito" dijo Lola sosteniendo el oso princesa que había ganado en la sala de juegos.

"Asegúrate de que tu higiene sea la adecuada y cumpla con el código" dijo Lisa tratando de darle pasta de dientes y desodorante.

"Asegúrate de que tu cabello esté derecho" Lori estaba usando un cepillo para peinarlo, haciéndole gritar de dolor cuando tiraba demasiado fuerte.

Mientras las hermanas lo sacudían de un lado a otro, la mitad superior de Lincoln salió brevemente fuera del grupo, vio al espectador y le dijo: "10 hermanos o 10 hermanas, deben tomar lo malo con lo bueno pero honestamente las hermanas son mejores". Luego, Lincoln fue arrastrado al grupo quien continuó tratando de hacerlo lucir mejor.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Linka Loud se levantó en su cama en estado de shock agarrando su conejo de peluche Bon-Bon contra su pecho, miró alrededor contenta de ver que todo lo que acababa de suceder no era más que un mal sueño.

De repente su puerta se abrió y sus 10 hermanos estaban allí, todos con miradas de preocupación en sus caras.

"¿Qué pasa hermanita?" Su hermano mayor Loki preguntó, mirando alrededor de su habitación con preocupación. "¿Hay un chico aquí? ¿Estaba siendo inapropiado contigo? ¿Era ese punk Ronald-Allen? Amo a mi novia pero te juro que si su hermano pequeño vuelve a atacarte, ¡lo golpeare!

"¡No!" Linka levantó sus manos para detener a Loki y las preocupaciones de los demás. "Antes que nada, les dije a todos que dejaran en paz a Ronald-Allen porque él es un buen tipo y realmente me gusta, tu sabes que el acoso fue solo porque él es un chico tonto que no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con su enamoramiento y en segundo lugar simplemente grité por el sueño enredado que tuve ".

"¿De qué se trataba?" su segundo hermano menor Levi, un niño prodigio, preguntó.

Linka suspiró, "¿Saben cómo me he estado hartando de ustedes últimamente?" Todos asintieron. "Bueno tuve este sueño donde iba a otra realidad donde tenia 10 hermanas, fue genial ... al principio, todas querían ir al centro comercial y hablar sobre chicos pero luego me di cuenta de que habían aspectos negativos, como las filas ridículas para el baño y ninguna de ellos fue tan protectora conmigo como ustedes así que traté de regresar solo para terminar en un mundo en el que era ... ¡un ... un niño! " Ella se estremeció de disgusto antes de negar con la cabeza, "De todos modos, lamento haberles estado pasando momentos difíciles últimamente, los amo chicos".

"Awww" dijeron los muchachos envolviendo a su hermana en un abrazo grupal, "Nosotros también te amamos hermanita".

Linka suspiró mientras sus hermanos la abrazaban, el abrazo duró alrededor de un minuto antes de que todos sus hermanos eructasen al mismo tiempo, riéndose y golpeándose entre sí mientras todavía estaban en el abrazo.

Linka rodó los ojos antes de ver hacia el espectador. "10 hermanas o 10 hermanos, tienes que tomar lo malo con lo bueno y honestamente los hermanos son mejores".

 **Link de la obra en idioma original:** s/12199481/1/One-of-the-Boys-Extended-Ending

 **Autor original:** u/2324155/Samtastic-3-0

Traducido y adaptado por mí.


End file.
